


Gross

by yiffymorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Functions, Burping, Drabble, Established Relationship, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Kissing, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiffymorty/pseuds/yiffymorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick burps in Morty's mouth. That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross

**Author's Note:**

> I asked tumblr, "what if Rick burped into Morty’s mouth and Morty liked it?" and somehow that post got 14 fucking notes so here ya go

It’s one of those nights when Rick drinks a little too much, passing between fully functioning and moderately impaired. He’s beginning to fall asleep on the couch when Morty appears at his side. “Come on, Rick, l-l-let’s—let’s get you to bed.” Morty helps him up and leads him to Rick’s bedroom. He says goodnight and is about to leave when Rick tugs on his wrist.

“C’mere, Morty,” says Rick, his voice low and syrupy. He always gets so affectionate at this level of drunkenness, and Morty can’t resist taking advantage of the opportunity. 

They kiss languidly on Rick’s bed, Morty lying on top of his chest and Rick’s hands wandering all over Morty’s body. Arousal pools in the kid’s groin; he can already feel Rick getting harder the more they kiss and grind their hips together. In the middle of a particularly tender kiss—deep and slow and electric—Rick burps directly into Morty’s mouth without warning. The kid springs backwards, grabbing fistfuls of Rick’s sweater to keep him from falling off the bed.

“Oh my god, that’s so fucking gross! I-I-I-I can taste it in my mouth!” Morty gags on the taste of hard alcohol and bile, his mouth overflowing with saliva as he fights back the urge to puke.

Rick just laughs, more interested in dragging his nails up and down Morty’s thigh than listening to the kid rant. “I can’t control it, M-M- _OURGHH_ -ty,” he explains, “Th-th-this is basic—it’s basic biology, Morty, it’s not like holding in a fart.”

“Y-y-y-you’re the worst! I’m leav— _mmmph!_ ” Morty is interrupted when Rick pulls him back down for a searing kiss. Morty gives in, now determined to get off. He’s busy playing with Rick’s tongue when Rick cups Morty’s face in his hands, holding him gently in place, and burps again. The taste still triggers Morty’s gag reflex, but without the surprise, it’s not as bad.

“Fuck you, Rick, I know you’re doing this on purpose.” Morty doesn’t pull away; this time, he spits right back into Rick’s open mouth. There’s a lot of saliva, though, and Morty’s drool drips down both their chins as they continue to make out hungrily. Rick moans appreciatively against Morty’s lips, and the fact that this is turning Rick on makes Morty’s cock stiffen.

“I wanna s-suck you off, M-M-Morty,” slurs Rick. His hands go for Morty’s fly, but he pauses. “This okay?”

“M-more than okay,” Morty nods and rolls onto his back, and Rick kneels between his legs. He tugs Morty’s pants and underwear down just enough to free Morty’s semi. Rick licks up and down the sides of Morty’s length until the kid is fully hard.

“Y-you got a nice one there, Morty,” teases Rick, “Y-you really take after grandpa.”

It’s not the first time Rick has been up close and personal with the kid’s dick, but Morty’s heart still swells with pride. He wants so much to impress Rick, and the rare times when Rick praises him, the kid melts into a puddle of mush. “Nnn, Riiiick,” he whines, “Don’t tease me anymore…”

Rick smirks and swirls his tongue around the head of Morty’s cock before taking as much of him into his mouth as he can. The kid nearly screams, and if it wasn’t for the hand he has clasped over his own mouth, he might’ve woken up the entire house. Rick bobs his head up and down a few times, listening appreciatively to Morty’s moans and whimpers.

Rick tries taking more and more down his throat. He burps again with the entirety of Morty’s cock in his mouth. Morty curses; he can feel the reverberations around his dick, and it feels so fucking good. “Um, c-can you—can you do that a-again?”

With the kid’s dick still in his mouth, Rick stares up at Morty, who can practically see the old man’s smirk in his eyes. Rick burps again, longer and more exaggerated this time.

“F-fuck, oh god, Rick,” wheezes Morty, his breath quickening, “I’m not gonna last long if you k-keep doing—keep this up.”

And that’s fine by Rick. While he still teases Morty for coming too soon, he also thinks it’s fucking adorable, just how eager the kid is. Rick swallows Morty down, his throat contracting around the boy’s cock, clenching his stomach and forcing out the most powerful burp yet. He’s surprised when Morty grabs his hair, but he doesn’t mind—Rick has sucked enough dick in his lifetime and had learned to tame his gag reflex. It must mean the boy is getting close.

“I-I-I’m gonna—f-fuck, I-I’m gonna cum, Rick!” warns Morty, but instead of backing off, Rick locks eyes with him and sucks faster, harder, until Morty convulses and lifts his trembling hips, coming right down Rick’s throat. Rick stops sucking when Morty begins to soften. He sits back on his knees, grinning with cum dripping down his chin. He doesn’t bother to wipe it off before he leans over Morty again and kisses him, making him taste his own jizz.

“Ugh, you’re so fucking gross,” groans Morty, but he isn’t angry. 

“So are you, y-you little shit. You came pretty damn fast, even for you…” Rick flops down and pulls the kid into his arms. When Rick stops talking, Morty asks, “What about you, Rick?” feeling the old man’s erection softening against his ass. He gets no reply so he looks over and sighs. Rick has already fallen asleep.

As Morty drifts off to sleep too, he prays he won’t become conditioned to associate Rick’s gross belching with sex.

**Author's Note:**

> this is hardly the kinkiest thing I've written but I'm still so embarrassed about this LMAO
> 
> I'm [yiffymorty](http://yiffymorty.tumblr.com) on tumblr, always accepting gross asks and headcanons and stuff!


End file.
